


Underneath Everything That's Between

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [21]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: The sun rises and sets with Simon Snow's heartbeats, that's what Baz thinks anyways.





	Underneath Everything That's Between

The sun rises and sets with Simon Snow's heartbeats, that's what Baz thinks anyways. Simon Snow is limitless, the light to Baz's dark, dark dark, their nights are made of wildfire and rain. Everything came back to here, to this, to Baz's fingers lost in those bronze curls, the Hampshire forest still a tangle of charred and smoke-touched groves. It's come up wildflowers nearly a year later: bluebells and forget-me-nots and everything in shades of Simon's eyes.

"I mean, at least it turned out pretty." He smiles, just a little, like he's not sure how to feel, head rested on Baz's shoulder.

"They say those trees were older than the Roman Empire." Baz smirks, tightening his scarf, it had been a cold spring.

"Lucky I was there." Simon grins, pressing a tiny kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

"The trees are already dead, Snow."

"Yes, but you aren't."

"I am, actually."

"You know what I mean. Had it not have been for there would be no us." No Baz either, but that goes unsaid, they both know, anyways.

"You're ridiculous."


End file.
